


the one where wonu is a business major and mingyu's life is just funny.

by caribou_cash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafe AU, M/M, an orgy acts as the inciting incident, asexual mingyu bc i think its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: things are always more connected than they seem.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	the one where wonu is a business major and mingyu's life is just funny.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_0594](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_0594/gifts).



> i started writing this when my bf broke up w me in november of last year. i had hit too many walls and no more inspo for this. just take it from me, i want it out of my house asap.

Mingyu looks up from his phone and at his slightly too tipsy roommate. They had managed to sneak in a box of White Claws into their dorm and were getting evening drunk on the seltzers and wine. They had even made a charcuterie board to keep their Friday night classy. 

“You remember Jeonghan right?” 

Wonwoo frowns. “The senior comms major right? The gay one on the volleyball team?”

“Yes, the ONLY gay one on the school’s volleyball team,” Mingyu rolls his eyes. “But, yeah, him.”

Wonwoo sits up from where he was sprawled out on the couch in his leisure wear. “What about him?” He picks at the olives on the plate between them.

“Last minute party at his place he’s inviting us to. And apparently the guy that lives across from him is trying to plan a gay orgy and sent us an open invite through Jeonghan… Do you think it’s because they think we’re together?”

Wonwoo scoffs. “In your dreams big guy. As if I would ever date anyone in the same major as me.”

“I’m in econ bitch!”

“Same difference.”

Mingyu throws an empty can at Wonwoo’s head, which the latter manages to dodge.

“Are we going?”

“What?”

“Are? We? Going?”

Mingyu frowns. “I mean I guess? If you really want.”

“I do!” he squacks indignantly. “I fuck. All the time. But especially when I’m feeling wine saucy,” he winks.

Mingyu blinks several times. “Okay... I’ll let Jeonghan know we’re on our way.”

“Is Jeonghan trying to join too?” Wonwoo raises his eyebrows.

Mingyu flushes. “I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Not my business if he’s trying to have group sex with his neighbor and friends and several strangers. Also, it’s weird to ask me about my friend’s sex life, so chill with that.” He frowns and quickly changes the subject. “Are you going to change before I call a Lyft?”

“Why would I change, though; I’m comfy.”

“Yeah but we are going to a party, king. A student-athlete party. And we’re in the business school. And everyone knows I’m rich. I can’t show up with you as my plus one if you’re wearing a sweatsuit.”

“Excuse me, this is Off-White. Kris basically endorses this.”

“Sure… but I don’t think would Kris Wu would show up at a gay orgy in his cum-stained sweatpants Wonwoo. Please change.”

Wonwoo stands up and chugs the remaining contents of his wine glass as he saunters off down the hallway. “You might be onto something my dearest friend.”

Mingyu shakes his head and starts scrolling through his SNS feeds. Twitter was dead; he had some unopened snaps from some people in his classes asking him to come over; Instagram ended in him blindly double-tapping several pictures. He’s on his third refresh of Twitter when his roommate reappears.

“Hello bitch.”

Mingyu closes his eyes, stress visible on his features. “Bud, I love you, but you can’t be serious right now.”

Wonwoo starts putting his Timbs on. “This is the only way to know which clothes are mine.. All the khaki ones.” He poses, pointing his foot to emphasize the exposedness of his thighs in the romphim. The one-piece ensemble was topped with an oversized khaki coat.

“You look like someone said to make Crocodile Dundee fashion. But honestly, I don’t care anymore. I’m ready to go and we’re getting picked up in a bit anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was bumping as they walked into Jeonghan’s; they managed to get into the kitchen without recognizing anyone. Mingyu places the opened box of White Claw on the occupied kitchen island as Wonwoo hands half empty bottles of liquor to a man sitting on a counter he recognizes as a volleyball player and Jeonghan’s roommate. 

“You’re Joshua right?”

The other man nods. “Yeah. And I’m guessing you’re Mingyu’s friend. You’ve been to some of our games this season right?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo recalls Mingyu bribing him with extra spicy hot wings to be in attendance but thinks it’s better to not mention that part. 

“I had to bribe him with hot wings. Seungcheol’s fat ass being in tiny shorts wasn’t even enough to convince him,” Mingyu quips.

Joshua lets out a laugh. He opens several liquor bottles and empties them all into a glass beverage dispenser. He tops off the container with Tampico before stirring and screwing the lid back on. “You’d be surprised how many people don’t come to our games just to check us out Mingyu. We’re actually doing really well this season.” He smiles and Wonwoo suddenly understands why Joshua’s nickname is Hell-Cat; it’s all in the smile. 

Joshua hands them both cups of jungle juice. “So how do you two know each other?”

“We met at orientation in the summer and business school orientation our freshman year. Then we had a class or two together. And now we’re roommates.” Wonwoo shrugs and toasts his cup towards Mingyu. 

“Oh, just roommates?” a new voice asks.

The three men turn towards the door. Jeonghan walks in, Seungcheol in tow.

“I thought you were dating.” He hugs the roommates and Seungcheol shakes their hands.

“We are not dating and you know that, hyung.” Mingyu sips from his cup in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. If anyone calls him out for blushing, he’ll just say it’s the Asian glow. 

“You’d be good together. Real power couple vibes,” Seungcheol presses.

Wonwoo waves a hand. “We’re not really each other’s types. I also don’t date in my major. It gets messy, y’know? Plus, I get the sugar baby benefits just being friends with him so why would I catch feelings and ruin it.”

Seungcheol scratches his chin and nods sagely. “Your mind is so big Wonwoo.”

“Almost as big as your ass apparently.” 

Seungcheol scoffs as everyone else laughs. “Keep saying shit like that Mingyu and everyone’s going to think you’re an ass man and not a tits man.” 

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing anyone’s thought of me.”

Wonwoo’s curiosity finally gets the best of him. He gestures around the small circle and asks, “So, how do all of you know each other?” 

“Mingyu actually played volleyball in high school with me and Jeonghan,” Joshua promptly chimes. “He played JV two years under us and made varsity his sophomore year.” 

“And then I tore my ACL and was out the rest of that year and would have had to redshirt for all my Junior year too. So I ended up quitting.”

“And he met me when he came here because of those two,” Seungcheol gestures at his teammates. “I’m just more surprised we haven’t really met before Wonwoo.”

“I don’t really go out to be honest. Not my scene.” 

“Did he bribe you with chicken wings this time too?” Joshua quips.

“Not this time actually. He did mention an orgy though.” Wonwoo downs his cup and goes to refill it. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “And you’re serious about it too. You’re really something… Completely full of surprises Wonwoo.”

“Whose place is at anyways?”

“You might know him, actually. I think he’s in the music department? Definitely a finance minor though.”

“Oh, real shit? Who is it?”

“He’s a baseball player,” Seungcheol adds. “His name’s Jihoon but he goes by Woozi sometimes.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Don’t know him.. Is he hot though?” He directs the question, “Is his ass fat?” to his roommate.

Joshua answers before Mingyu can even defend himself. “His ass is so fat. It doesn’t really help that he’s short because it just makes his butt look bigger.” 

They all turn to look at him. He doesn’t even have the decency to pretend to be embarrassed. 

Joshua shrugs. “He lives down the hall and we run into each other at the gym a lot. I’ve looked.. I’ve seen. I yearn.”

Wonwoo smiles. “So I’m guessing you’re going down the hall too?”

Joshua makes eye contact. “We’ll see. There’s probably going to be a couple of art students there ‘cuz Jihoon is really popular among that crowd. Probably because he’s the only gay jock in that building.. And he’s not Masc4Masc you know? Plus he’s really nice and approachable.”

Mingyu nods. “So you’re in love with your neighbor. Classic Joshua!”

Joshua responds with a toothy grin. “I know a couple people that want your number Mingyu. Don’t tempt me.”

The younger sticks his tongue out. “Fuck off.” He turns his attention back to his roommate. “You cool if I just hang out here with Jeonghan and Seungcheol?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m staying here.”

Mingyu raises his eyebrows at Jeonghan, who is currently pressed into Seungcheol’s side. “Well one, you live here and I really doubt you’re gonna leave your place unsupervised with so many people here. And two, well that.” He gestures to where the two volleyball players are holding hands. 

“Got me there king.” He opens the fridge and pops the lids off two light beers. He hands one to Mingyu. “You’re welcome to spend the night too if you want.”

“Thanks hyung.”

Joshua and Wonwoo turn to each other.

“You ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

“And blow a dude? Always.” 

Joshua hops off the counter and links his arm through Wonwoo’s. “We’ll be back later. Come on Wonwoo, to the better part of the night.”

They exit the apartment and cross the hall. 

“I love your outfit by the way,” Joshua compliments the other as he knocks on the door. “It’s definitely a look.”

The door in front of them opens. A man shorter than either of the two peeks through the door in his underwear. Chest flushed and lips swollen, he looks at both of them.

“Hi. What’s up Joshua? Do we need to keep it down?”

Joshua leans into the doorway. “Actually, Jihoon, we were wondering if you had room for two more.” He nods over to Wonwoo, who gives them a small wave. 

Jihoon shrugs and smiles. “Yeah sure why not.” He puts a hand on either side of Joshua’s face and kisses him, guiding him into the other apartment. Joshua grabs Wonwoo’s hand and pulls him out of the hallway, closing the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sunlight streams through the blinds that were accidentally left open last night. The house cat, Bong-ssi, stretches out and jumps onto the bed. It lets out a scream, startling Mingyu awake. 

He picks his phone up to check the time. Almost noon. He looks at the cat who is now waiting at the door.

“Are you hungry, Bong-ssi? Did they feed you last night before the party?”

The cat meows in response. 

Mingyu rolls his eyes but smiles. He puts his pants back on from where they were laying on the floor. He looks around the room, remembering he stayed the night in Joshua’s room. There’s no sign that Joshua, or even Wonwoo, came back last night. He shrugs and opens the door, letting the cat out into the rest of the apartment. 

Speaking of the devils, Joshua and Wonwoo were passed out on the sofa bed in the middle of the living room. Mingyu snorts. Considering they were at the same orgy, he doesn’t understand why they had bothered to put up a no-homo blanket wall between them. 

Mingyu had helped Jeonghan and Seungcheol clean up last night after everyone left; there was very little evidence of there ever having been a party last night. He grabs a plastic container from on top of the fridge and pours some cat food into a clean bowl. 

“Bong-Bong~ baby, come eat breakfast.”

The cat comes running, tail in the air. It gobbles down its food as Mingyu presses “brew” on the Keurig. He doesn’t notice Joshua waking up until the latter takes the freshly brewed cup.

“Yo, that was mine.”

“Hm. I live here, you took my room, and I’m older than you; I get dibs.”

Mingyu restarts the Keurig. They sit in comfortable silence as the second cup brews. A freshly showered Jeonghan walks into the kitchen with an also clean Seungcheol, who takes a seat at the kitchen island. Jeonghan takes the new cup and hands it to Seungcheol and sets up a third cup of coffee.

Mingyu clicks his tongue. “Hyung… Joshua took my other cup and now you’re taking this one too? I just want coffee, man.”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes. “You can have the next one if you answer one question for me.”

Mingyu pouts, knowing what’s coming.

“Whose baby are you?” Jeonghan asks through a smile.

Joshua’s face turn impish as he watches Mingyu squirm under the three of their gazes. 

‘Geez,’ Mingyu thinks, ‘no wonder they’re friends.’ He sighs. He doesn’t remember doing this since high school, but it’s a routine anyone younger than Jeonghan would know; it’s all muscle memory by now. He makes ‘nya’ hands and goes up to Jeonghan. “I’m hyung’s baby~ I’m Jeonghan-hyung’s baby~ uwuwuwu.”

Seungcheol absolutely loses it. Fuck Jeonghan for making him embarras himself in front of his friend. 

From the couch, Wonwoo flips over to face them. He manages to say, “That was so fucking cringe bro,” through a fit of sleepy giggles. 

Wonwoo finally gets up and joins everyone in the kitchen in only his underwear and undershirt. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m kinda hungry. I also don’t really want to eat your food,” he gestures towards Jeonghan and Joshua. “Me and the baby are probably going to get something to eat on our way back to campus. If anyone wants to come with? We’ll pay for letting us stay the night.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Thanks for volunteering me. But yeah, we’ll pay. Trickle down economics or whatever. Supporting the proletariat through direct action.”

Everyone just stares at him for a beat too long. 

Wonwoo breaks the silence. “Anyways.. Would I be able to borrow a change of clothes from someone?”

Joshua smirks. “Oh, what’s wrong with your clothes from last night Wonwoo?”

“Fuck you. But if you must know, it’s uhh crunchy in uhm certain areas. Very uncomfortable and very compromising. Would not pass a blacklight test.”

Mingyu’s face scrunches in disgust. “TMI bro.”

“He asked,” Wonwoo states.

“Sure, but you didn’t have to be so descriptive,” Seungcheol counters. “We get it, you nut in your pants so now they look like a Jackson Pollock painting.”

“But yes, you can borrow something to wear,” Jeonghan adds quickly. “You can shower too if you want. There’s a closet with towels in my bathroom. We’ll get ready and leave in forty minutes, if that works for everyone?” 

They all break and move to different parts of the apartment. Mingyu washes his face in the bathroom and grabs his phone from Joshua’s nightstand. In half an hour, they’re all standing in the living room getting ready to go.

Jeonghan pulls up a Yelp page to show the group. “There’s a really cute cafe a short walk from here that me and Josh really like. And you can catch the bus back to campus from there.”

Mingyu reads the name and blushes. “Are you sure we wanna go there?”

They leave the apartment complex and make their way towards the cafe at a pretty leisurely pace.

“Yes?” Jeonghan turns to Wonwoo. “What’s his deal?”

Wonwoo laughs. “We used to go there pretty often after classes last year. Until Mingyu embarrassed himself in front of the ‘cute’ barista who thought we were dating.” He turns his attention back to his still scarlet friend. “If you’re lucky, he won’t be there. And if you’re unlucky, well, you can pay the whole bill and impress him with your deep-ass pockets. Everyone loves a baller, Mingyu.”

“Fine,” Mingyu caves. “But if this is all a ploy to get me to buy you brunch, Wonwoo, I swear to god I’ll beat your ass.”

“You can’t hurt me Mingyu; I’m a bad bitch.” 

“And I have the power of God and anime on my side.”

“The only anime you’ve watched in its entirety is Love Live,” Joshua teases. “You made me go to the movie premiere with you.

“Yeah and it slapped.”

“He factory reset his phone to re-download the game,” Wonwoo adds, “because there wasn't enough space for it.”

Seungcheol asks, “You’re a Muse stan right? And your fave is definitely Maki. Because you’re rich and like the Arts.”

Mingyu blinks in surprise. “That’s an interesting analysis but you’re right. I just think Maki’s cute.”

“Hmm. Hanayo is my girl,” Seungcheol shrugs.

“Joshua makes fun of me, but he likes Riko from Sunshine.”

Jeonghan tunes back into the conversation. “What are we talking about? The tap-tap game? Mingyu’s ringtone in high school was one of their songs.”

“Why are we roasting me?” Mingyu whines. 

“Because it’s easy and we love you,” Wonwoo comforts his roommate. “Plus we’re here, so you might want to be on the look-out for your boyfriend.” 

They enter the restaurant and find a table near a window in the back corner. 

Seungcheol looks around. “Real shit, I think one of my friends works here. I don't know if he’s in today.”

“No discounts for Mingyu’s wallet, I guess.” Jeonghan smiles and shrugs. 

“Hi, can I get any drinks started for you?” 

Mingyu tries to hide behind his sleeve. ‘Fuck.’ It is the cute barista.

“Oh, Seungcheol-hyung! I didn’t know you were coming today!” The man smiles. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“We saw each other last week Soonyoung. I went to your recital practice.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count. That was for school and not for fun.” He finally takes a look at everyone at the table. “Oh, I didn’t know all my favorite patrons were friends!” He starts scribbling in his notepad. “So the usual for Jeonghan and Joshua.. And also for Seungcheol-hyung.” He smiles at the roommates. “I haven’t seen you two in a while. Wonwoo and Mingyu, right? You guys would get…” Soonyoung puts the pen to his mouth, trying to remember the order. “Bran muffin, black coffee, and orange juice for Wonwoo. And.. a waffle with strawberries and iced mint tea for Mingyu!” The man smiles, clearly pleased with himself for remembering the order. 

Wonwoo claps. “I thought you only worked the coffee bar? When did you start waiting tables too?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “It’s pretty slow today and the person working register left early because it's been so slow. So I’m doubling until my shift is over, but it’s so boring. Plus, this way I get to talk to you guys!” He rips the top page off the notepad. “I’ll be back with your drinks in a bit.” He smiles and walks back to his counters.

Mingyu looks like he’s trying to drill a hole in the rustic table with his eyes. 

Seungcheol turns to face him. “Oh, so you like Soonyoung?”

“Small world huh,” Joshua adds from the opposite end of the table.

“He has a nice smile,” Mingy admits and somehow manages to blush harder. “And he’s really nice. And cute.. He’s so cute.”

“Your type really hasn't changed bud.” Jeonghan smiles sympathetically. “What did you do to embarrass yourself in front of him? I mean, besides your usual freakiness.”

Wonwoo snorts.

“It was when that girl from last semester was trying to get at me. Basically like she blew up at me because I said I wasn’t really interested in her. And that was really only because she was only DTF and not down to date. And so I was telling Wonwoo about it and I kinda freaked out over it. And I may have too loudly said ‘I don’t fuck Wonwoo’ when he was at our table,” Mingyu rushes out. 

“And then he just walked out,” Wonwoo adds. “Soonyoung was a bit confused by it. He asked if everything was okay between me and my boyfriend. So I was like ‘LOL that’s just my roommate’ and I had to apologize for him. And we just haven’t been back since.” 

Jeonghan and Joshua both put their faces in their hands. Seungcheol just stares at them. Mingyu, uncomfortable with the silence and looks, sinks into his seat. The moment is interrupted by Soonyoung’s return to the table. 

“Here’s everyone’s drinks! The food’ll be shortly. If you need a refill of your drinks, on me of course, or anything else, I’ll be over there,” he motions towards the bar and register with a smile. He calls out over his shoulder as he walks away, “Enjoy!”

Mingyu sips his tea as everyone else is still trying to process what he and Wonwoo said.

“Don’t be too worried about it. Soonyoung gives the impression of having a good memory but,” Seungcheol shrugs, “but he doesn’t really care about most things at all.”

“If you want, I'm sure you can apologize to clear the air.. Or to not feel as bad about it,” Jeonghan adds. 

Mingyu nods.

“How did the rest of the party go last night?” Wonwoo asks.

“Not super eventful, I guess.” Jeonghan hums. “Vernon played his first game of Rage Cage and he got better the more PBR he drank. Seokmin threw up and Dino ended up walking him home. Junhui helped clean up and washed all the dishes before heading out.” 

Seungcheol frowns. “I didn’t know Seokmin threw up.”

“How would you? You were too busy making heart eyes at Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol clicks his teeth and turned red. “And what of it?”

“No~thing,” Mingyu flashes his teeth. Joshua laughs a little too hard. “What’s so funny, Josh?”

“Nothing,” he manages to get out through his fit of giggles. “It’s just that Wonwoo spent last night making heart eyes at a boy too.” 

The aforementioned chokes on his coffee. “Hyung! I was not making heart eyes at him!”

“Yeah how could you when you had his dick in your mouth the whole time, huh?”

“Ohmygood Wonwoo…”

“Of course you of all people would fall in love with someone at an orgy.

“Hey!” Wonwoo punches his roommate in the shoulder. “What does that even mean bro?”

“Nothing. It’s just like if that were to happen to someone, it really could only happen to you. You go to too many orgies for this to not have happened earlier.”

Wonwoo sticks his tongue out. 

Jeonghan leans in closer. “So, who is he?”

“I don’t know.” Wonwoo turns scarlet. “I was a little more preoccupied with other things to ask for his name.”

Jeonghan turns to Joshua and raises his eyebrow. Joshua shrugs in response. 

“So not an athlete,” Jeonghan frowns and then sighs. “Just as soon as I thought I had a front row seat to some drama… What's he look like? Maybe we know him from class or something."

“Like an art student, I guess?” Wonwoo shrugs. “He’s low-key got a mullet and really kind eyes. Definitely bougie passing… I don’t know. He’s real cute.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. Their food arrives but the topic of conversation stays the same.

“Well, maybe you’ll find your orgy boyfriend out there some day,” Jeonghan reassures him. “And you’ll keep me posted because this is good shit.”

“Sure hyung.” Wonwoo gives him a small smile. “But why don’t we get Mingyu his barista bae first? Seungcheol, you know Soonyoung. You think he’d like Mingyu?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “Mingyu’s tall, tan, and rich so I don’t see why not.

The aforementioned man pouts. “I’m more than just my looks and money.”

“You are,” Seungcheol agrees, “but Soonie doesn’t know that. The only thing he knows about you is your cafe order… Which is something that can be easily fixed. You can apologize to him like Jeonghan said. And maybe you can tell him you think he’s cute. It’ll make him flustered and he’ll definitely ask me about you later.”

“I would rather die than tell someone I like them so jot that down.”

“He’s not saying to confess Mingyu.” Joshua gestures with a butter knife. “He’s saying tell Soonyoung you think he’s cute. It’s not the same thing.”

“Who thinks I’m cute?” Soonyoung smiles with his eyes. “Because I have some words for them. Including, but not limited to, ‘let’s go on a date’ and ‘here’s my phone number’!”

The table looks up at their friend-waiter with confusion. Mingyu goes scarlet and has to resist the urge to hide so as not to give himself away.

The lack of reaction seemingly doesn’t bother Soonyoung as he just shrugs their stares off. “Anything else I can get for you guys?”

Everyone shakes their heads.

“Cool! So I’ll be right back with your bill.”

As soon as Soonyoung has his back turned to their table, Wonwoo claps his roommate on the shoulder.

From across the table, Joshua gives him a thumb up and says, “Go get him, tiger.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol simultaneously cheer him on with, “Mingyu, fighting!”

Mingyu rolls his eyes at his friends but is more than thankful for their encouragement. He leaves his seat and approaches the register. Soonyoung looks up and smiles with his entire being.

“I could've just brought it to our table you know.”

Mingyu shrugs. “I wanted to talk to you,” he confesses.

“Oh? So you’re the one who thinks I’m cute?”

Mingyu blushes. “I wanted to apologize for the last time me and Wonwoo were here. I ran into you and was being a freak about stuff.” He hands Soonyoung his card.

Soonyoung shrugs. “It’s okay. To be honest, I don’t really remember any of it except that Wonwoo said you guys weren’t dating,” his tongue betrays him. 

“Oh.” Mingyu fumbles with his wallet. “So, uhm, would you be mad if I’m the one that thinks you’re cute?”

Soonyoung goes scarlet and laughs awkwardly. “No. Not really. Not at all. Do you want my number?” He scrawls his name and digits on the back of the receipt and hands it over to Mingyu. “Just text me and we can hang out sometime!”

“Like a date?”

“If you want,” Soonyoung offers the shyest smile. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Mingyu smiles in return. 

“Cool! So I’ll see you around Mingyu!” Soonyoung hides behind the espresso maker, suddenly interested in wiping down the front of the machine.

Mingyu turns around and mechanically walks back to his seat. The boys look at him with anticipation. He says nothing, instead opting to maintain a death grip on his receipt. Jeonghan is the first to break the silence.

“So, how’d it go?”

Mingyu blinks himself out of his stupor. “Huh?”

“How’d it go? What’d he say?” Jeonghan finds himself repeating.

“Oh. He gave me his phone number and said we should hang out.”

“Like a date?” Joshua asks.

“Yes.”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “Damn, Mingyu, you really got game. My boy skinny penis out here getting dates and shit.”

Mingyu shrugs. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Joshua frowns. “You good, Mingyu? You don't really seem that excited about it.’

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think it’s time for me and Wonwoo to head home actually.” 

Wonwoo nods. 

“We’ll see you guys later then. Let us know when you’re back on campus!”

The roommates nod and wave goodbye, rushing to the door to catch the next bus down the street.

“Bye Mingyu~!” Soonyoung manages to react before the door to the cafe closes.

The pair manages to find seats next to each other on the bus. They take the 22 minute bus ride in a comfortable silence. 

Back in their dorm, Wonwoo face plants onto their couch. 

“I’m so tired.”

Mingyu sits at the dining room table and sends Joshua a text letting him know they got home safe. “Me too, Nonu. I’m gonna nap.”

There is no response from the already sleeping man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 9 pm, Mingyu wakes up to Kakao messages from Seungcheol.

‘Soonyoung is wildin out about why you havent texted him yet’

‘hes asking if i think u threw out his number’

‘Heres his #’

‘u talk to him so he can leave me alone’

Mingyu laughs but does save the number and shoots Soonyoung a quick message.

‘Hi! Its mingyu :-)’

The response is almost immediate.

‘hi :3’

‘when do u have free time this week ?’

Mingyu thinks for a moment, but ultimately has to get his planner from his backpack. Other than class and a few errands, he’s free the upcoming week. He snaps a picture of his schedule and sends it to the other man with a message that reads, ‘your choice’.

It takes a while for Soonyoung to respond.

‘how abt thursday?’

‘i have class in thhe mrning and i dont work that fternoon’

Mingyu smiles.

‘yeah that sounds perfect!’

‘See you then~ :-D’

Mingyu puts his phone face down on his nightstand and smiles into his pillows. He gets up to look for Wonwoo to tell him the news. He finds his roommate frantically highlighting sections of his Literature textbook as the living room is filled with the scent of coffee.

“Are you,” Minugyu air quotes, “studying?”

Wonwoo looks up from his book. “Get rid of the air quotes, this counts.”

“All you’re doing is highlighting.”

“Fair but I am retaining what I absolutely need to know for my quiz tomorrow. Anyways, what's up? I made pasta if you’re hungry.”

Mingyu cheeses. “I texted Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo saves his place with a highlighter and completely puts his book down. “Yeah? So when are you hanging out?”

“On Thursday.”

“Are you excited? You seemed a little.. stressed about getting his number.”

Mingyu’s smile falters a bit. “I am. It’s the implications of it, Nonu. Like what if he wants to have sex or like touch or something. That’s weird and I don’t know if I’d be able to even bring it up with him without being a freak about it and freaking him out and-”

Wonwoo puts his hand over his friend’s mouth. “Dude, chill. Cross that bridge when you get to it. You’re still 4 sleeps away from hanging out with him. You’ll be fine. Also, you don’t have to have sex with him or even touch him if you don’t want to Mingyu. I’ll beat his ass if he tries anything, and you know this.”

Mingyu nods as Wonwoo removes his hand.

“Now, do you wanna eat pasta with me or can I go back to highlighting?”

“Highlight away bitch,” Mingyu laughs. He heads back to his room. Only four more sleeps ‘til he sees Soonyoung again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he signed up for the half-semester Experimental Portraits and Photography II class, Mingyu did not expect it to include a collaborative project. Which is how he now found himself sitting across someone he recognized from the Composition class he took two semesters ago. 

“I’m Mingyu.”

The two men shake hands.

“Minghao. Are you in the Arts department too?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “Business. I’m an econ major. I’m in the photography minor though. What about you?”

“Fine arts. I officially have an emphasis in painting but,” he shrugs. Genuinely upset, he continues, “I also really like photography, dance, and poetry. I just don’t really have the time to seriously pursue all of them at school.”

Mingyu nods, understanding. “If it were up to me, I would’ve preferred to go to an art school. But,” he shrugs, “everyone in my family is either a lawyer or in the family business. So I didn’t really have a lot of options.”

“Mingyu… Your name’s super familiar. You take pictures for the paper, no?”

Mingyu laughs. “Not officially. I go to the men's volleyball games pretty often because my friends from high school are on the team. And someone from the paper saw pictures I had developed in a class and was like oh we’ll pay you for your pics.”

“So you work free-lance for the school paper, but only if it’s men's volleyball?” Minghao looks at him with an amused grin.

“Yeah, basically.”

“If sports photography and action shots are your forte, we can do a project that builds on that? You know, play up our strengths.”

“What about you, Minghao? What type of pictures do you like to take?”

Minghao grins and pulls up his Instagram on his phone. “I like fashion editorials. And like ‘artsy’ stuff. But I don’t necessarily have the budget for stuff like that. So think of affordable avant garde.”

Mingyu points at one of the pictures on Minghao’s uploads. “Oh I really like this.”

The picture was a portrait overlayed other photos and a painting.

“You like multimedia things, Mingyu?”

Mingyu nods. “It’s not something I’ve ever tried but I think it’s so cool. To combine different types of disciplines to create something new.” He turns his attention back to Minghao. “Do you think we could do something like that?”

“Yes. And we could do it with an overarching theme of how portrait subjects are more complex than what we see.”

“To make it deep?’

Minghao nods. “Yes exactly! What’s your Insta handle? I’ll follow you right now and I’ll give you my phone number too.”

They exchange information, both visibly excited to collaborate on the assignment. 

“After we get the rubric, we should meet up to fine tune our idea,” Minghao suggests.

Mingyu nods and adds, “My treat if we go out to eat too.”

Minghao’s face lights up at the thought of free food. “Really? You’re such a nice guy.”

Mingyu shugs. “It’s not really a big deal.. Like I said, lots of lawyers and business people in the family. My parents don't really care if I treat my friends out for food; they encourage it actually. “ 

“Tell your parents I love them and thank you for the food and I will be enjoying it. Also, ask them if they are looking for another son. Asking for me.”

They both laugh and exit the lab as soon as class is over

“I need to go back to my apartment after class, otherwise I’d ask if you wanted to get coffee today.”

“Maybe Wednesday?”

“Wednesday works for me. I’ll see you then, Minghao!” Mingyu exclaims and waves goodbye to his new friend as they go their separate ways. 

“Bye-bye! See you Wednesday, Mingyu!” 

~~~~~~~~

Mingyu is uncontrollably giddy in Global Econ III, visibly excited to hang out with Minghao after class. He’s one of the first students to arrive at the photography room. He scrolls through his phone as he waits for his friend and the rest of the class to arrive.

Mingyu is startled when someone drags the chair next to him. It’s a very disheveled sweat-drenched Minghao.

“Long night in the stu’?” Mingyu offers a sympathetic smile.

Minghao blinks rapidly. “Yeah, I’ve been in the dance STUDIO since it opened at 6. I have my mid-semester dance eval on Saturday.”

“I thought it was an open house showcase style thing?”

“Technically, yes. I take a weekend class and the professor thought we might as well kill two birds with one stone so the whole class is participating with individual choreographies.” Minghao shrugs. “I’m not usually so stressed about it; I love dancing and performing. I just hit a rough spot with some of the movements. The placeholders work but they just don’t feel right, you know?”

Mingyu nods slowly. “You mean like, there’s not a natural flow or progression with those movements.”

Before Minghao can acknowledge his classmate’s comment, the professor begins the lecture. The men keep their interactions strictly limited to what they need to do for class. 

Mingyu’s putting his notebook away when he notices the recent string of texts from Soonyoung. 

‘hi :3’

‘i jst wanted to know the specifics for tomrrow!’

‘like when n where do u wanna meet up?’

‘if we’re still on for tomorrow?’

‘its totally ok if not!’

‘Just lmk!’

Mingyu’s smile grows with each response he sends back.

‘Ur good!’

‘Yes i still wanna hangout!’

‘Im a lil busy rn but ill lyk asap!’

Mingyu pockets the phone and catches up with Minghao, who’s already waiting for him by the door.

“Texting your girlfriend?” There’s an amused lilt in Minghao’s voice.

Mingyu shakes his head. “No.”

“Boyfriend?” Minghao guesses again. 

The other man shakes his head again. “No.. at least not yet anyway?”

Minghao raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “What does that mean?”

“It means I like him and our mutual friends say he likes me too so he is potentially my future boyfriend unless I scare him off.”

“Scare him off? With what? Being too nice?”

Mingyu scoffs. “God, I wish that was my only problem. That’s a different conversation entirely though.”

Minghao shrugs. “Well, at least you know he likes you. I don’t even know the name of the guy I like.”

“How?”

“That’s also a different conversation,” the man retorts. 

Mingyu nods. “That’s fair.. How do you know him?”

“We hooked up at a party. Really gentle hands and he was super hot.”

“You hooked up with him once and now you’re in love with him? God, you sound like my roommate.” Mingyu shakes his head. 

Minghao shrugs. “Some of us love with our dicks because that's where our hearts are.”

Silence.

Minghao turns to his friend to gage his reaction. “Something I said?”

“If you don’t end up finding the guy you hooked up with, I swear I will set you up with my roommate. You’d get along really well.”

“Set me up with him anyways,” Minghao chuckles. “If we get along well enough, I won’t need to look for my hookup anymore.”

“I’ll let him know. You don’t wanna meet him first? Before going on a blind date? I have pictures of him if you wanna see what he looks like.”

Minghao shakes his head. “Not really, I trust your judgement. Worst case scenario, we don’t go out a second time and you get a bad reputation for being a shitty matchmaker.” 

They arrive at a small cafe downhill from campus. Mingyu walks up to the door first, holding it open for his friend. The latter nods in gratitude.

“I can go find a table if you don’t mind waiting in line?” Minghao offers. 

“Oh, that’d be swell. What did you want?” 

Minghao snorts. “‘Swell’… Iced honey coconut latte please.” He takes his friend’s laptop bag and walks off to find a table near a window.

Mingyu pulls his phone out. He’s technically still busy, so he decides against texting Soonyoung at this moment. The cafe is still relatively empty, most students opting for the chain coffee on the other side of campus or for the school’s house blend as they shuffle between classes before noon. He is about to put his phone away when he gets a text.

‘Look up sluttt’

Mingyu’s head snaps up and he quickly scans the cafe. He makes eye contact with someone on the other side of the glass door. The bell jingles as his roommate opens the door and walks in.

Wonwoo claps him in the shoulder, coming to stand in line with him. 

“Buy me a drink, yeah?”

“That goes without saying, king.”

Wonwoo nods. “YTB, babe.”

“We’re not babes.”

“Hm. You come here often? What’s a cutie like you doing by yourself in a place like this?”

“Buzz off, Nonu,” he replies lightheartedly. ”I’m actually here with one of my friends from class.”

“Are they cute?”

“Yeah. I’m actually trying to set you guys up. He also thinks with his dick or something like that.”

“Sounds dreamy. Where is he?”

“He went to get a table. You can meet him right now if you want. If you’re not busy, I mean.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “My afternoon class got cancelled and I don’t feel like going home and then coming back for my other class. I was gonna hang out and try to get some work done. Does your friend know you’re trying to set us up?”

“Mm-hmm,” Mingyu nods. “He had enough trust in me that he didn’t ask what you looked like.” 

“That or his dick doesn’t care.”

“I guess.”

Wonwoo jabs his roommate in the ribs just as they’re called up to the register.

“Hi, can I get an iced honey coconut latte, an iced mint tea, and uhh- what did you want Wonwoo?”

“And a cold brew with an added espresso shot?”

Mingyu hands the cashier his card and smiles. He takes his card and receipt back with another smile and steps away with Wonwoo in tow. 

“Do you see your friend?”

“I think he’s over there. We can go sit with him while we wait for our stuff.”

“What’d you say your friend’s name was?”

“I didn’t. It’s Minghao by the way. And speaking of which, he’s over there.” Mingyu gestures with his chin towards a table occupied by a single man, pensively writing in a journal.

“Hey Minghao? Look what this cat dragged in!” Both men slide into the bench, choosing to sit side-by-side. “This is my roommate Wonwoo that I was telling you about.”

Minghao looks up from his notebook and his smile falters. “H-hi. I’m Minghao. Nice to meet you.” He sticks his hand out.

“Wonwoo.” They shake hands a moment too long, both dazed.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d like each other so much at first sight. Maybe I’m better at this match-making shit than I thought,” Mingyu beams.

“Well, it's not our first time meeting each other,” Wonwoo mumbles, slowly but surely turning scarlet.

“Huh? What do you guys know each other from?” Mingyu frowns.

“Our first meeting was a lot more intimate than this. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“No.”

Minghao laughs. “You’re definitely some sort of matchmaker, Mingyu. Possibly even a miracle worker... Your roommate’s the guy I was telling you about; the one I hooked up with!”

Realization dawns on Mingyu’s face. “Oh.. OH. Oh. Wait.” He turns to his roommate and lowers his face. “Is Minghao your orgy boyfriend that Joshua said you had fallen in love with?” He turns back to his classmate and in the same hushed tone asks, “You really got a crush on him at an orgy?”

Wonwoo somehow manages to turn a brighter shade of red. Minghao meanwhile looks completely unashamed. Mingyu shrugs.

“Does this mean my attempt in setting you up worked? Whatever, I don’t care. I’ll go pick up our drinks. BRB.”

Mingyu slides out of the bench and walks away, towards the front of the cafe. Minghao and Wonwoo manage to make eye contact.

“So..”

“So.”

Minghao smiles. “So... you fell in love with me at an orgy?.”


End file.
